Talk:Vordarian's Pretendership
page structure I changed some links that had pointed to subsections of Barrayar, to point rather to separate articles (Vorkosigan Surleau, Vorbarr Sultana, Imperial Residence); breaking it up will make each article more coherent and manageable, in my humble opinion. —Tamfang 18:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : I see that Barrayar disagrees. Well, the separate pages can be redirects to Barrayar subsections, until full pages are made if they are made. —Tamfang 18:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Right now, we're copying some articles wholesale from Wiki to give VorWiki a backbone. We will be subdividing stuff later. JAF1970 18:54, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::: From Wikipedia you mean? Aha. —Tamfang 18:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) BMVK and AMVK Since the novel's timeline uses Miles' birth as a timeline reference point, so shall VorWiki as BMVK and AMVK. 0 BMVK is Miles' birth. JAF1970 18:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : Makes sense, so long as we don't imply that it's used within the canon! —Tamfang 18:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :: Barrayar doesn't seem to have any. They go strictly by generational references and Time of Isolation. JAF1970 18:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'd kind of prefer a more in-universe timeline, to be honest. There's enough internal chronology references that you can do it by Barrayaran regnal year from the beginning of Yuri Vorbarra's Civil War when Aral is 11. Still artificial, but not quite as artificial? I can work up a sample, if you want. Yrfeloran 20:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::There IS no in-universe timeline. It'll be done by how Bujold does it. JAF1970 20:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, there's Earth Common Era, though that's a little hard to anchor. I'm just noting that backwards dating with fractions from a certain point is a complete pain in the butt. You'll note the regular timeline doesn't try it. For one, you're going to need a year zero the way Bujold does it. If you count both ways, you'll need two year zeros, because there's a lot happening around the time Miles is born. And as a point of reference Miles' birthday is a little shaky. Miles is 18 for the majority of Warrior's Apprentice, for instance, and thirty for a huge chunk of Memory. But sure, see if you can work it out. I'll put something on my own userpage for my own reference Yrfeloran 01:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Relax. BMVK and AMVK will only be sparingly used for modern history events. Things in the Time of Isolation are never really dated. JAF1970 01:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Is there a "how Bujold does it"? I thought the timeline in the back of the books was made by someone else. —Tamfang 21:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: The local calendar is not mentioned in canon, but that doesn't mean there isn't one. (The main text of LotR never mentions the Third Age year-count, either.) I heard once that LMB had not decided how long Barrayar's year is (though it must have a length!); that may be why no calendar has been described. —Tamfang 21:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC)